


咖喱格童话

by CNorten



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNorten/pseuds/CNorten
Summary: 说是童话但哪里童话了...有捏造，ooc，慎入和朋友聊天出来的产物，很简略，就一大纲（）bug不少看看就好童话的名字大概应该叫雪人利亚姆（————————————我搬运到凹3来了，这篇以后应该也不会展开写，over





	咖喱格童话

1.  
有个小男孩名字叫诺尔.加拉格，他很想要个朋友，但是大家都不想和他做朋友  
他有时候会和哥哥和母亲抱怨这些事，不过自从父亲醉醺醺的回家，他目睹了那些他本不应该经历的事后，他不再和家人说那些烦恼的事了  
每天看到诺尔一脸不高兴的回家，有时身上还会带着点伤，佩吉挺难受的，但他每次都招招手然后告诉她他没事的，她知道她的诺尔是个坚强的孩子，只是因为这环境影响了他，让他变得更孤僻了

2.  
诺尔终于熬过了这个学期，来到了寒假，他很开心，可以逃离那些混蛋同学一段时间  
一天早上，他推开窗，看到面前地面上下满了雪，白白的，像棉花糖那样的，好久没看到那么大的雪了  
他穿好衣服，来到了院子里，正好碰到了正在清扫院子的佩吉  
他们用清扫出来的雪堆了个小雪人，把他摆在了房子的背荫处  
诺尔把他的帽子和围巾拿了出来，给那个小雪人围了上去  
佩吉说，这是个有魔力的雪人，如果诺尔能用心祈祷的话，那这个雪人会真的有生命  
虽然诺尔认为这只是哄小孩子的，但他还是打算试一试，他太需要一个朋友了

3.  
那天晚上，他梦到那个雪人变成了一个真正的人类小孩，他和他长的很像，大大的眼睛，可爱极了  
那个小孩说他叫利亚姆，诺尔是他的哥哥，同时也是他最爱的人之一  
他梦到他们和家人逃离了这里，组了乐队，一起生活着  
直到有一天，那个雪人变成的男孩开始渐渐融化了  
诺尔的梦醒了

4.  
做了那个梦，他有点害怕，于是去拿了件大衣给那个在外面的小雪人披上  
这样能化的慢一点吧...他想  
帮那个雪人穿衣服的时候，院子外面正好走过几个诺尔在学校里的同学，当然也是死对头  
他们嘲笑诺尔怎么和小女孩一样，把雪人当做洋娃娃，还给他穿衣服  
诺尔狠狠瞪了他们一眼，他现在没心思去和那群人打架  
他跑进房间，问佩吉那个雪人怎么突然消失了，（他老爹叫啥）说那个雪人刚刚他给扫走了，碍事

5.  
他又被揍了一顿，身上多了很多伤  
他只能躲在自己的房间里，把房门锁的死死的，虽然这扇门之前已经被那个男人撞开过了  
如果有个朋友来陪陪我多好，他想  
他突然听到了一个声音，和梦中的那个像极了  
那个声音逐渐清晰起来，他不会认错的，那声音只有梦里出现过的那个人才会有  
他还看不到那个男孩，只能听到对方的声音，他在安慰他，他说等以后他一定要让诺尔离开这个家  
是利亚姆吗，他问  
那个声音回答了这个问题：除了我哪有人会这么安慰你啊大蠢逼  
那是个独一无二的早晨，阳光在利亚姆说完那句话后便照进了房间，勾勒出金色的边，诺尔终于看到那个人了

6.  
他们之间的关系更应该说是创造者和被创造者的关系，不过不知道为什么创造者每天都被那个被他创造出来的小雪人欺负  
大冬天利亚姆说想吃冰激凌，他就偷偷带着他去吃冰激凌，结果把自己冻感冒了，被逼无奈喝了一周难喝的要死的姜汤  
利亚姆想去滑冰，他就带着利亚姆去滑冰，结果把自己摔了个四脚朝天，屁股疼了好几天  
利亚姆有很多想干的事，他大部分都顺着他的意思来，他很喜欢这种有人陪的感觉，利亚姆也很依靠他

7.  
实际上，除了诺尔，其他人都看不到利亚姆，包括佩吉，不过诺尔一直不知道别人看不到利亚姆这件事  
利亚姆一直穿着诺尔给他的那件大衣，如果你早点给我这件的话那我当时不至于化掉，大傻逼，他说  
诺尔找出来好几件他以前穿的衣服，利亚姆很喜欢那件蓝色的外套（曼城的那件  
他穿上了那件新衣服，高兴的转了个圈，还不错嘛，他说

8.  
诺尔拉着利亚姆去看了他喜欢的球队的比赛（虽然是在电视上吧）利亚姆也跟着一块儿喜欢上了看球赛，他俩有时会为了哪个球员更好或者哪个进球更漂亮而争吵起来  
虽然我很喜欢这个，但我不能去踢足球，利亚姆说  
为什么，诺尔问  
我会化掉的啊！傻逼！利亚姆笑了，但声音听起来很难过

9.  
诺尔又被他那酒鬼父亲揍了，这次比前几次要严重的多，诺尔睡觉的时候只能趴着睡  
利亚姆坐在床沿，看着自己的创造者，他没有忘记他诞生的目的，他要带着诺尔和他的家人逃离这个地方  
月光很冷，雪下起来了，这次比上次还要大  
他亲了亲诺尔的额头，确认诺尔睡熟后，他飞到了窗外

10.  
小孩子都喜欢玩，看到满地的雪都会想打雪仗的吧，诺尔也不例外  
他穿好衣服，走到了院子里，看到利亚姆站在那个他之前堆雪人的地方  
嘿，想什么呢？诺尔问  
利亚姆只是对他笑了笑，雪人又不是真的人，哪有大脑这种思考器官  
诺尔看利亚姆站那儿傻笑，就团了个雪球朝他扔了过去  
嘿！你干什么啊混蛋！  
来打雪仗吧！  
诺尔忘了利亚姆可能会化掉的事，利亚姆也没在意那么多，他们度过了一个开心的早晨，手冻的通红  
两个小男孩很开心，手拉手一起倒在了雪地上  
躺在雪地上，看着天空，利亚姆感觉好极了  
他来到这个世界马上就要一个月了，明天是最后一天，他要和诺尔说再见了  
在诺尔睡着的时候，他会跑到各种地方收集方法，他一定要让他逃离这里  
好在他已经找到了那个方法  
刚刚的活动有点剧烈，他能感觉到外套内侧有冰化成的水，打湿了衣服

11.  
那天晚上利亚姆催着诺尔让他把他觉得重要的东西放在一个盒子里，诺尔虽然很摸不清头脑但还是照做了  
他放进了他和利亚姆的合照，他送给利亚姆的围巾和利亚姆特喜欢的那件外套，等他放好后，利亚姆把那个盒子抢了过来，他说他要自己保管  
诺尔没想那么多，收拾完那些东西后他就拉灯睡觉了  
他有种不好的预感，但，就和前面说的那样，没想太多，小孩子能想多少呢

12.  
他们两个在相遇的第一天去了附近的公园，那里有颗很大很大的树，但很安静，没有人来  
利亚姆说，这里就是他们的秘密基地啦，他要把所有的秘密都藏在这里  
诺尔笑了笑，他说，哪有秘密能藏的住啊

13.  
加拉格家着火了，诺尔醒来的时候周围已经是一片火海，黑压压的烟挡住了他的视线  
烟浓的呛人，他还记着一点点逃生常识，用被子盖住自己，尽量不让烟尘吸进肺里，他隐隐约约能听到佩吉和保罗的声音，他们在大喊诺尔的名字，他还能听到消防员和警察的声音，他们在拦着他的亲人们不要闯进这片火海  
利亚姆！利亚姆！他大声喊道，但他没得到任何回应  
利亚姆不会消失的，他肯定和保罗他们一起逃出去了，诺尔想  
他想向前走，但一根着了火的横梁突然砸了下来，他无路可走了  
诺尔！诺尔！  
诺尔听到了利亚姆的声音，或许利亚姆还在这里？他根本没走？  
你在哪儿！诺尔大喊 利亚姆没有回答  
诺尔感觉到身边的火焰变小了，他可以看清前面的路了，这是个好机会，他可以去找找利亚姆有没有离开  
诺尔想要个朋友，但利亚姆对他来说不仅是朋友，他是诺尔独一无二的可爱的雪人弟弟  
诺尔！快逃！他能听到利亚姆的声音，但声音越来越小  
虽然我有个蠢的要命的哥哥，但我爱他。诺尔，亲爱的诺尔，快逃吧，别管我了。利亚姆的声音听起来像是哭了  
我怎么可能让你一个人在这里！诺尔很生气  
你忘了？我是雪人啊。怎么可能在火海里生存。诺尔，快逃吧，快啊！

14.  
诺尔逃出来时，房子化为了废墟，也下起了雪  
诺尔被佩吉和保罗紧紧的抱着，他们三个人终于逃离了这个家  
那个虐待他们的人死在了火海废墟中  
但诺尔一点也不开心，他哭了，但是不是因为逃离了这里而哭  
他们搬到了一个新的地方，诺尔把自己锁在房间里，他想自己一个人一会儿

15.  
几年过去了，诺尔打算离开曼城，去伦敦开展自己的事业  
那个突然出现的雪人就像是魔法一般，改变了他的生活，也成了他的心结  
整理东西的时候，一张纸条掉了出来  
他想起来了，之前利亚姆说要保管的那个盒子，他还没去找到底在哪里  
他努力回想着，终于想起来是在那棵树下  
那个盒子还是在那里，他把那个盒子挖了出来，拍了拍土，然后打开了  
里面除了那几张合照以及他送给利亚姆的围巾和外套，还多了一封信  
信的最后一句是：虽然我有个蠢的要命的哥哥，但我爱他。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 再次强调：只是个大纲，bug很多不要在意，口嗨产物  
> 灵感是来自liam之前讲的一个动画短片故事，很可爱的小雪人


End file.
